


Jet Boy, Jet Girl

by heuradys



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives me head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Boy, Jet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly, this one doesn't spoil the ending of HCL.

Password = hvid 


End file.
